Él
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Linda quiere decirle a Mello de sus sentimientos, pero entonces, él se va.


_And I will never see the sky the same way and  
I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
I will never cease to fly if held down and  
I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen..._

**Vanessa Carlton/Twilight**

Él**  
**

Cuando Mello decidió empacar para irse, Linda estaba terminando un paisaje rojo y amarillo, a tiza sobre una inmensa cartulina blanca.

El día anterior habían comenzado juntos las primeras clase de arte del año escolar.

A ella le agradaba él. Sabía que no era un sentimiento mutuo. Pero Mello jamás se mostraba de ese modo con nadie. Tenía un complejo de superioridad. Le era imposible sentir afecto, salvo por Matt.

No la eligió por eso. Linda tiene memoria fotográfica y culpa a un recuerdo inmaduro, verde, duro y ácido: Mello le pidió un lápiz rojo para pintarle los labios a un retrato que no quería mostrarle a la clase de expresión artística (sólo habría cinco personas ahí, además de Roger, que la impartía descuidadamente, como quien piensa que ya ha sido superado por sus alumnos y tiene poco o nada que enseñarles, además de su calva que crece con los días) y el silencio era tenso porque Near se había sentado en el suelo y Matt dormía plácidamente sobre un escritorio, el Game Boy guardado a regañadientes en el bolsillo izquierdo, pero todavía prendido, la palabra "Pause" en letra flourescente daba a entender que no existían para él las horas, salvo como espacios de tiempo-lagunas-entre la eternidad que pretendía dedicar a sus videojuegos.Y ella no pudo dárselo porque estaba haciendo bocetos. Jamás le perdonaría ese gesto infantil.

A Linda le gustaban los ojos de Mello: parecían el cielo del verano que recordaba en el campo, siempre dando vueltas retorcidas en un columpio viejo.

No quiere despedirse de su dueño. Es muy pronto todavía, ni siquiera se han graduado con honores y fiesta. Linda quiere usar un vestido de princesa y bailar con él, una canción cursi y melosa de alguna artista pop de las que idolatra en secreto, que la mire a los ojos y le diga que siempre guardará un lugar para ella en su oscuro corazón.

Ha soñado despierta con ese momento por años. No quiere destinarlo al vacío.

Sabe que es ingenuo de su parte pensar que si puede decirle lo que siente a Mel, tal vez él decida permanecer a su lado un corto tiempo más.

Mira el atardecer con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, que resbalan sobre la carta que está escribiendo al vuelo, desesperada.

_Nunca quise enamorarme de ti, mi querido Mello,¡perdóname!_

Le cuesta respirar, pero pone el punto final y está casi deshecha en el sillón frente a la ventana de la sala común.

Se limpia la cara con las mangas de su jersey rosado y se soba los labios irritados de tanto mordérselos por el nerviosismo.

Tiene que alcanzar a Mello antes de que se vaya (porque se irá, le duele en el pecho saber que se irá y que no le importa abandonarle, porque ni siquiera conoce sus sentimientos).

Corre por esos pasillos, ya oscuros y lo encuentra con un morral ligero al hombro, ya surcando el portal. Está a menos de dos metros de ella, con la mano sobre el picaporte.

El cabello dorado le cae sobre la cara, pero puede ver que le cambia la expresión del rostro al oír sus pasos y ver su reflejo en la puerta de vidrio.

Linda no sabe qué decir. Nunca se ha despedido de nadie en su vida. Ni siquiera de sus padres, los que murieron en un accidente poco después de nacer, sin haber podido pararse sola siquiera, porque hubiera pensado que les vería luego.

Fue una idea tonta intentar decírselo de ese modo y a esas alturas, cuando el mundo de ambos está bien perdido y distanciado el uno del otro.

-Mello,yo...-Linda quisiera apretar en sus manos esa carta estúpida que escribió con esmero en la prisa, hasta hacerla una bola de papel y arrojarla en un cesto de los que hay cerca.

El sol sigue muriendo, pegado en el cielo, desfalleciente como un animal herido que se desvanece en su propia sangre. Las nubes rojas que han amenazado todo el día, finalmente revientan en una llovizna ligera.

Se da vuelta y es brusco, rápido, en su mirada azul hay tanto frío...Linda cree que ha llegado el invierno en su alma y que es en menos de dos horas.

Debió saber que el momento había pasado. Que debió decírselo cuando estaban haciendo un jarrón juntos, entonces, murmurando chismes y riendo con cierta complicidad ante las coincidencias en algunas opiniones con respecto a compañeros y maestros.

Ahora ya no hay nada. Mello parece otra persona y en cierto modo, lo es.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-Le pregunta, apretando el puño, agazapándose contra la puerta, como si Linda -con sus cuarenta kilos de masa corporal-acabara de amenazarle.

_Ahora es el momento, dile._ Se dice a sí misma, queriendo llorar, pero no puede y se esconde la carta tras la espalda, avanzando un paso hacie él.

El corazón le martilla el pecho.

-¡Mello, por favor,no te vayas!-Exclama finalmente, cayendo de rodillas, teatralmente.

Le había bajado la presión y otros huérfanos, que contemplaban la escena de lejos, fueron hacia ella, para evitarle la caída.

***

-Él se fue mientras que yo moría por dentro. No se lo pensó mucho.Sólo dio media vuelta y desapareció, con los dientes apretados, mientras que la lluvia cubría su perfil y lo borraba de mi mundo.

Han pasado años de eso. Bebe té en el apartamento de la ex novia de Mello y no la mira a los ojos, porque se siente muy poca cosa.

-A decir verdad me hizo un favor.-Se humedece los labios sin rouge y sonríe tristemente.-Era demasiado ingenua. Me rompió el corazón, pero soy más fuerte desde entonces.

Halle -esa mujer gigantezca- asiente, conmovida.

-No sabía que haría eso. Lo de la mafia, digo. Pero después de semejante escena, lo creo capaz de cualquier cosa. Lo creía, más bien.

Ahora queda escoger el ataúd.


End file.
